elderscrollssandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Fjork
Fjork is a Communist Revolutionary, politician, and political theorist from Skyrim and is the Founder of the People's Democratic Republic of Skyrim. He is also the first President of any Province in Tamrielic history. Childhood Fjork was born in the city of Windhelm to a women named Helena, the mistress to Ogmund Shatter-Shield (The cousin of Tobjorn Shatter-Shield). After Fjork's birth Ogmund cut off all ties with Helena and left her to die in poverty with his bastard son. After Fjork was born he stayed home a lot, as his mom needed to work hard in order for them to survive. Even then they could barely afford to eat. This is one of the reasons that caused Fjork to dispise Capitalism. At the age of 10 his mother married a Tailor named Ergnar. He and Fjork didn't get along, due to the fact that as a child he was very angry about the situation he lived in, and Ergnar thought angry children should be handled with oppressive force. Once Fjork turned 16 years old he nearly beat Ergnar to death, his mother reported him to the guards shortly after, he served three years in Windhelm prison. Fjork was eventually released three years later, but this experience made scared him for the rest of his life. Introduction to Communism At 19 years old, Fjork was practically homeless. His mom and Ergnar kicked him out of his home, and didn't have any money since he had just gotten out of prison. He remained as a begger for one year until he was taken in by the Temple of Zenithar, the priests helped him turn his life around, and even set him up with a job. But Fjork wanted to do more with his life, after seeing all the suffering he saw in his life due to money and Capitalism, he aspired to become a priest of Zenithar. It is also worth noting that Fjork had a strong dislike for the Dominion's oppressive policies, and felt likewise for the Empire that did nothing to stop it. He felt freedom could never be achieved in Skyrim with such tyrants in power. After he saved up enough Septims Fjork left Windhelm and headed to Riften to apply for the Priest's college. There he worked studied the values of Zenithar. It made him think about the differences between classes in Tamriel was. He eventually came accross the book, "Communist Democracy" by Leopold Trax. The book explained alternitive metheds for Capitalism and the Monarchy. And how to live in a free, paradise instead of the dysfunctional system we live in now. Fjork felt that these teaching were completely true. And that if he had grown up in a society like that he could've lived a much better life. At age 23 he dropped out of the College and decided to form his own Communist Group in Skyrim to try and make Trax's ideas real. Protests and incarceration As soon as Fjork founded his Communist Party he was happy to see it actually getting a substantial amount of members. The first thing the party decided to do was boycott a party held by Thongvar Silver-Blood in Markarth. After that most members of the party were either killed or taken to prison, Fjork was beaten badly by the Markarth guards and spent the next 6 months incarcerated. He was released on the idea that his boycott didn't severly hurt anyone. Fjork's ambition for Communism was barely shaken by his time in prison, if anything he just grew that much stronger. He soon went to Markarth to protest the conditions Reachmen were living under. He recieved a lot of violence on protesting for Communism, the guards tried to take him back to Cidnha Mine many times. One time the whole city guard started murdering all of the protestors. The only people who managed to escape the city intime were Fjork and a fellow protestor named Nilats (Who would become Fjork's best friend and successor). Fjork then decided to bring his protests to Solitude, where he could openly oppose the empire and the Thalmor. One day, he was protesting for the release of Ulfric Stormcloak (many of the Communists supported his ideas of succession) the Thalmor demanded that the Empire put an end to these Communists. The Empire then atacked them similar to how they were treated in Markarth. Except this time he was not fortunate enough to escape. After he was captured, the Thalmor demanded he be executed and made an example of. But the Elderly High King Istlod negociated with them that he merely be put in prison. He was sentenced to four years in jail. Shortly after his release, Fjork heard the news of Ulfric killing High King Torygg and starting a rebellion against the Empire. Fjork and Nilats evertually decided to head over to Windhelm and join. Fjork and Ulfric Stormcloak did not get along well though. Fjork was an ultra left-wing Traxist Communist who believed that Skyrim should overthrow the monarchy completely, Ulfric though more left-wing then the Empire was still very conservative in the eyes of Fjork. Ulfric was also a believer that religion should play a part in a society's government, Fjork believed that Religion and government and two completely different things, and that religion being treated as a system of government just oppresses the people. After months of disagreements and bickering Fjork eventually left the Stormcloak rebellion. He spent the next couple of years protesting and boycotting capitalist events. The rebellion At 4 E 204 The Civil War between the Empire and the Stormcloaks ended in the standstill, where Ulfric and General Tullius both signed a peace treaty, Skyrim would become a semi-independent province from the Empire and Balgruuf was declared High King. Balgruuf's rain was said to be an awful time for Skyrim's history. He might've been good as a Jarl, but his inability to make tough decisions made Skyrim's economy become extremely weak, the only people that managed to live good lives were the ancient, rich familes, such as the Silver-Bloods and the Black-Briars. Because of this they had even more power over Skyrim, 90% of the population exploited under horrible working conditions, we're payed next to nothing, starved due to not being able to afford food, and that was considered normal living. People were getting angry & wanted a revolution.